


As We Sing And Dance All Night Long

by PK_Wonderstruck



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: It’s a poem, M/M, PICO’S FIRST PERSON POV, Wow I finally finished something, i think it’s good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Wonderstruck/pseuds/PK_Wonderstruck
Summary: A poem about Boyfriend and Pico trying to get closer to each other again, wanting to mend old wounds and have a bit of fun while they were at it, because they miss what once was and what could’ve been.
Relationships: Pico (Pico’s School)/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin’), Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	As We Sing And Dance All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> The story is told from Pico’s perspective. Boyfriend is the other one with him, obviously.

Here we are again

No sense of time or space

Bound by an invisible chain

Trying to keep up the pace

These chains bind our hearts all night

The hearts which pump and ache

For past, present, and future alike

Which pulse slowly in our dancing wake

No words must be said

Our voices burst into matching song

Riddled with no sense of dread

As we dance and sing all night long

Forgotten are the horrors and the pain

The past has no place in this garage

This is not the place to abstain

‘Cause this is a night you won’t sabotage

You’re the one who caused me to break

Yet here we are, laughing, mending

So I suppose you realized your huge mistake

Your smiles, your tears, you’re not pretending

Music booms, you think you’ve won me now

Think I’m easy to get? I’ll prove you wrong

Still, I laugh, take your hand, and bow

As we dance and sing all night long

Around you, my insanity subsides

Something very few can control

Perhaps it’s your heartfelt eyes

Gazing at my soul

We stay in sync, we keep screaming

Until our throats are dry and our bodies stop

Collapsing onto the floor, thoughts teeming

Everything is right in the world as rain patters the rooftop

I know this happiness won’t last, but I don’t care

I’m sure your girl knows this is where you belong

Hands intertwined, dozing off, it feels like we’re once again a pair

Now that we’ve danced and sang all night long


End file.
